1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of concrete block construction and more particularly to a novel tool for laying concrete blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally the tools used by masons to lay concrete blocks are the same as those designed to lay bricks. However, there is a considerable difference in laying bricks and laying concrete blocks. In particular, the method of “buttering” the block (that is putting mortar on it) is quite different.
A concrete block is a rectangular concrete structure known in the art that is made by pouring a particular type of concrete into a mold. Most concrete blocks have one or two open center regions that pass through the block from top to bottom. This is very different from a brick which is usually totally solid. A concrete block typically has end joints on the ends so that the blocks can be placed end-to-end to form a row. A concrete block must be buttered by putting a certain amount of mortar on one end. Each row, except the top row, is also buttered by putting mortar on the top of the row for the next row.
An experienced brick layer can shape and lay hundreds of bricks with very little spillage without ever letting go of the trowel. Concrete blocks, on the other hand, are too heavy to comfortably hold in one hand while cutting to size and laying to the line. Usually, after a block is cut to size, one end joint is buttered by placing the block on some surface with its end facing up. Alternatively, the block can be laid “bare” with the mason filling the joint after it is laid. Either way, the mason needs both hands to lay the block. When a block is placed in position, the mortar that protrudes from the wall surface is cut off with a trowel and either returned to the mortarboard, or used to butter the next block. Mortar that protrudes into the internal spaces cannot be cut off and is wasted.
The standard space between blocks is around ⅜ inch, so that a standard block plus joint space forms a wall section of 8×16 inches. The end joint space is sometimes measured; however, many times an experienced block layer can estimate the space correctly by eye.
Mortar as used in masonry has the property known in the art which causes it to set rapidly when it is motionless but become fluid when subject to sudden motion. With heavy concrete construction, vibrators are sometimes used to eliminate voids caused by unwanted setting.
Because of the inconvenience of setting concrete blocks with current methods and the amount of wasted mortar, it would be advantageous to have a hand tool that could facilitate quick laying of concrete blocks and provide exactly the correct amount of mortar.